


After the Prom

by LindaMartin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMartin/pseuds/LindaMartin
Summary: A short one shot about how I've always imagined Lucifer's Prom ending.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	After the Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a work. Leave your honest comments.

When the song ends, they stand looking into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Chloe stretches upward slightly and feels his breath on her lips. Then the moment is broken. Another song, a fast rock song from the 80’s starts. Chloe laughs as Lucifer begins dancing with the goofiest moves possible. Chloe pulls away and does her best impression of head banging, swinging her hair wildly. Lucifer’s laugh is light and carefree. The “prom” continues through the night with fast and slow music and they transition effortlessly from swaying in each other’s arms to performing for one another. Chloe can’t believe how comfortable she is with Lucifer. Sure they have been partners for so long now, but she has never been this close with one of her partners. After their kiss on the beach, she was afraid everything would be different, awkward. Despite having their ups and downs since then, she has always felt comfortable with him. After another slow song ends, they stand in an embrace for another moment and the music has stopped. Chloe looks at her watch and is surprised to see that it is after 1am. Chloe leans in and whispers in Lucifer’s ear. 

“Detective!” Lucifer quips with a raised eyebrow. The detective just wiggles her eyebrows and tilts her head toward his bed. He allows her to take his hand and lead him toward his own bed. Lucifer laughs an eager laugh while furiously shedding his jacket and loosening his bowtie. The detective removes her shoes and sighs. She sits down on the bed still holding his hand. She watches as he unbuttons his shirt and sheds it on the floor. He watches as she swings her legs onto the bed and slides over to give him room. He slips off his shoes and kneels on the bed. The detective slips her sweater over her head, revealing a simple black camisole. Lucifer crawls closer to her. “Detective, are you sure this is what you want?” He looks deep into her eyes, searching. She lays down and looks up at him. “absolutely” she says amazingly. He lays down next to her and as she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes, Lucifer slips his arm under her neck and covers them both. Lucifer hears the detectives’ breaths slowing already. He gently brushes the hair away from her face, rests his chin on her head and closes his eyes. I never knew heaven before this moment. He thinks before he drifts to sleep with his angel in his arms.


End file.
